


Intent

by Nakimochiku



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that is holy, you beg me to mark you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

Your eyes linger on me, Zero Kiryuu, did you know? Even in your darkest moments those glass pale eyes remain fixed, as though I am the wolf circling you in the darkness, just out of sight. As though you must keep me in view, always, lest I tear you apart. Lest your hunger consume you completely. After all, you are more of a beast than I am, all vicious fangs and a desire as deep as an abyss.

Your eyes say more than those twisted lips ever could, a mixture of compassion and terror and a hatred so black it threatens to swathe me. And a need. A hunger and a lusting and a hole that opened up long before you’d ever fallen into my net. But I never helped you close it. I dug at the edges and tore your wounds wide, bent you into the shape I needed.

Now you watch me, a million different things flickering in those damnable eyes, the hunger most distinct of all. Did you know you look at me with a yearning so hot I feel it from yards away, that your gaze says you’re so ready to plead with me for anything I’d be willing to give you? Did you know you focus on me with such intent, I feel it in shivers down my spine, can still feel a tingle of where you bit me, can sense the way your fangs throb and lengthen at just the sight and scent of me?

No doubt, you find it disgusting. It’s not a lust you’re used to, not this way. Not needing a single body so badly you think you could go mad for wanting them. I could teach you, I know. Could show you just where pleasures run in a world of blood and lust and fangs and sweating bodies. I could take you to my bed or yours and string your young body along until you were dependant on me. I could teach you all those dark things you’re just teasing at the edges of now, could make you a slave to feeling alone.

I know you know this, however vaguely. I can see it in your gaze, in the need you watch me with. Perhaps it is in your nature, to be bound to someone, or perhaps you are just a masochist. But if you continue to watch me with such intent, if your eyes so wide and still so innocent, continue to beg me to take you, I will. I will tie you and break you and turn you into that beast you loathe more than anything. I will hurl you into a pit called torment and ecstasy from which you’ll never climb free. I’m sure you already know this much, Zero Kiryuu, but it’s impossible to escape a pureblood, once they have marked you. And for all that is holy, you certainly beg me to mark you.


End file.
